moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Solo: A Star Wars Story - Extras
This article lists the numerous background character deaths that occur in Solo: A Star Wars Story. * On Corellia, as Han Solo and Qi'ra are fleeing from Lady Proxima's goons, they reach Coronet Spaceport and crash through the toll gate. The protocol droid at the gate shuffles into the road and calls out to Han for not following protocol, then gets smashed to pieces when the speeder driven by Proxima's goons rams into it. * An Imperial trooper chases Han and Proxima's stinger on a speeder bike, but the bike crashes and the trooper is presumably killed. * Three years after enlisting in the Imperial Navy, Han finds himself in a warzone on Mimban. Around him, troopers are being thrown into the air by heavy explosions. * Han's commanding officer tells him that the Empire's victory is at hand, just before he gets vaporised by a proton mortar. * As Han runs toward a trench, several stormtroopers and an AT-ST walker are struck down behind him. * Han witnesses Tobias Beckett stylishly gun down a Mimban rebel. * During the Conveyex heist on Vandor, Beckett, Han and Chewbacca are attacked by stormtroopers wearing magnetized boots. Beckett kills the lead trooper with a well-aimed blaster shot. * Beckett shoots down one of Enfys Nest's Cloud-Riders with his blaster. * One of the Cloud-Riders boards Beckett's hijacked AT-Hauler. Rio shoots the marauder but takes a shot to the shoulder which soon kills him. * When Han trips a security sensor on the Conveyex track, four Viper-class probe droids attack. One of the droids is shot down by Val. * Val destroys a second Viper droid before the third one shoots the blaster out of her hand. * The two remaining Viper droids are destroyed when Val sets off the explosive charges on the bridge. * In his office, Dryden Vos kills an Imperial Moff by slitting his throat. * While pretending to be slaves on Kessel, Han and Chewbacca get into a lift with two guards. Slipping their binders, Han stuns one guard with its own electropike while Chewie kills the other after ripping its arms from their sockets. * Inside the mine's control centre, Beckett shoots four guards. * As a riot breaks out in the coaxium mine, two guards run for the control centre only to get shot by Beckett. * As Lando Calrissian is recording his holo-memoirs aboard the Millennium Falcon, he is interrupted by the sound of liberated slaves pouring out of the mines. As he looks out of the cockpit, two guards are shot by the rioting slaves. * Beckett shoots another guard as he, Qi'ra and L3-37 leave the mine's control room. * Chewbacca throws a guard into a lamp coil, electrocuting him. * Beckett, Lando and Han each shoot a guard sniping from the upper level of the mine's main pit. * Beckett and Han shoot two guards manning turrets. * L3 punches a guard into an acid pool. * Numerous slaves and guards die around Lando as he tries to save L3. * Han shoots three guards while covering Lando's escape. * Qi'ra blows up several guards using thermal detonators. * A squad of Imperial TIE fighters pursue the Millennium Falcon into the Akkadese Maelstrom. One of the TIEs crashes into a free-floating carbonberg. * Beckett destroys two TIE fighters with the Falcon's dorsal laser turret. * As Han flies the Falcon through the Maelstrom, he turns the ship so that its aft hits a TIE fighter that's gotten too close. The TIE is sent hurtling into a carbonberg and explodes. * In an absurd manoeuvre, Han lowers the Falcon's landing gear in flight and brings the ship down over a planetoid-sized carbonberg. The landing struts scrape across the surface, sending up countless shards of rock and ice in the Falcon's wake. The debris smashes through the cockpit of the last TIE fighter and the fighter pilot instantly freezes to death. * In an immaculate double-cross, Dryden's men attempt to take the Cloud-Riders captive and take back the coaxium that Han left them. However, the container is empty and several hiding Cloud-Riders break cover and blast five of Dryden's henchmen, capturing the rest. * Realising that the coaxium is on the First Light with him, Dryden, Han, Qi'ra and Chewie, Beckett decides he's going to take it for himself and blasts Dryden's bodyguards. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Solo: A Star Wars Story